The Computer, Electronics and Statistics Core will function as a general resource available to all of the projects. The consolidation of expertise in the areas of computer hardware and software, electronics, data acquisition, optics, image and signal processing, and statistics will enable the Core to provide support and services to the various projects in a highly coordinated and efficient manner. The Core provides technical expertise and leads software/hardware development efforts supporting the research conducted in the projects. Technical support includes: i) providing information to all investigators about the use of hardware and software in operation in their respective laboratories, ii) performing the system administration of the computers and the network, and Hi) assisting in the development of small applications required for simple data analysis. Software developed in this core is related to i) simulation of cardiac excitation in the heart, and ii) processing of optical and electrical signals from the heart. System development includes design and integration of software/hardware systems for data and image acquisition. Statistical support: In collaboration with the Center for Outcomes Research the Core offers methodological expertise and collaborates in the design, implementation, understanding and statistical analysis of research data.